


Picking Up The Pieces

by california_112



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Canon Dialogue, Episode: S07E09 A Midnight Train To Kingston, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Hodge had joined them now, as well as Jackson. All were looking around, alert, but not one of them seemed to be seriously considering the water below."Where's Murdoch?" The inspector continued, lowering his shotgun slightly."He- sir- I tried to- to stop him, but he-""Crabtree!"-or-The aftermath of Murdoch's momentous decision to go after Gillies. Joins together the last two scenes of the episode.SPOILERS FOR S07E09 'A MIDNIGHT TRAIN TO KINGSTON'
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Picking Up The Pieces

"Sir…oh god. Oh god."

Constable Crabtree couldn't believe what he was seeing- or, more importantly, what he wasn't seeing. Had Detective Murdoch really just taken that leap?

Already, any trace of entry to the river below had disappeared, washed downstream at a frightening pace. Crabtree watched the water whirling, breaking white over the rocks that made it 'too shallow, you'll be killed'- yet, Detective Murdoch had jumped, even after his own advice. But surely, he couldn't be-

"Crabtree!" The constable turned to see a puffing Inspector Brackenreid bearing down on him, shotgun barrels flashing in the moonlight. "Where's Gillies?"

"Sir, I- I think he jumped off the bridge."

Hodge had joined them now, as well as Jackson. All were looking around, alert, but not one of them seemed to be seriously considering the water below.

"Where's Murdoch?" The inspector continued, lowering his shotgun slightly.

"He- sir- I tried to- to stop him, but he-"

"Crabtree!"

"He jumped after him." He took a breath to steady himself. "Detective Murdoch jumped off the bridge."

In the moments after the pronouncement, there was silence, before the Inspector suddenly moved to the downstream side of the bridge, looking over.

"Sir, don't-"

"I'm not bloody daft, Crabtree!" he snapped, but then his tone lost its bite. "If Murdoch's down there…"

"We've got to find him!" All eyes turned to Hodge. "This river, it gets even more dangerous downstream, he'll surely be killed. If he isn't al-"

"Right, search parties along the banks." Brackenreid ordered.

Crabtree stepped forward, feeling suddenly weary. "Sir, if I might-"

"No, Crabtree, you may not."

"But sir, it's still dark." The two policeman stared each other down. "We don't want anyone else going in."

After a pause, the Inspector relented, but with obvious annoyance. "First light, get pairs out looking. Higgins, call for reinforcements."

"Sir." The constable had hardly arrived before he was running back towards the train, soon enveloped in the darkness.

"We might as well go with him." Brackenreid watched Crabtree as he didn't move with the others, staring into the dark waters below the bridge. "We'll find him," he continued in a softer tone, "he always pulls through."

"I hope you're right, sir." Crabtree returned, then strode off towards the faint lights of the caboose, trying to ignore the feeling in his gut that said otherwise.

* * *

The scene on the train had hardly changed since the policemen had left, though the woman who had been stabbed by Gillies had been moved after Doctor Ogden's ministrations. As the pursuing party returned, the Doctor came to meet them, looking at each of them in turn before settling on the Inspector.

"Where's Gillies?" She demanded.

"We think he jumped off the bridge." Brackenreid returned heavily.

"You think?" Doctor Ogden's tone rose as she continued, "You mean you've lost him again?"

Crabtree stepped in, hands half-outstretched. "Doctor, Detective Murdoch did everything he could to stop him."

"And where is Detective Murdoch?" In the silence that met her question, she lost all her anger. "George, where's William?"

"Doctor, he…he jumped after Gillies."

"You mean- he's in the river?" She attempted to push her way past. "Why aren't you out looking for him?"

Inspector Brackenreid caught her arm. "There's nothing that we can do now, Doctor, it's too dark."

"But-"

"The search parties are going out at first light." He locked eyes with her. "We'll find him, don't you worry. Why don't you see to your patient until it's time?"

"She's in no danger, her lung wasn't pierced and I've given her stitches."

Suddenly, the Doctor sat down. Now that they weren't moving, everything seemed so quiet, with only the light chatter of the passengers filtering through from the compartments. The Inspector turned to the constables.

"Higgins, did you request backup for the search?"

"Yes, sir, they're on their way from Kingston."

"We'll have to get these passengers to their destination, there's no point in holding them up now."

"Should I call for some carriages?" Jackson volunteered, but the Inspector shook his head.

"We may as well complete the train journey to Kingston, there'll be more than enough time to get back here before dawn."

"I'll inform the engine driver."

A few minutes later, the train started moving with a clunk that jerked everyone awake. Doctor Ogden leaned back in her seat and parted the curtains, watching until the moonlight on the bridge was snuffed out by the blackness of a bend.

* * *

As Inspector Brackenreid had promised, the riverbanks at first light were teaming with police personnel. Fanned out along both banks, every inch of the waterline was being checked for signs of Murdoch or Gillies. On a ledge beneath the bridge, Doctor Ogden sat by whilst Inspector Brackenreid paced in shirtsleeves, shotgun held ready for action. What action he was expecting, the Doctor had no idea, but he probably just wanted to feel prepared. Worry for the Detective's fate was eating away at them both.

Between their plateau and the river, thick bushes flickered in the wind, occasionally obscuring the Inspector's view to the search parties. If they blew up too much, he took a step forwards, and every time he did so Doctor Ogden tensed, thinking he might have seen something. But at the sun climbed higher, and the search bore nothing, hope dwindled.

"At least he could swim," The Inspector commented for what felt like the hundredth time, "Gillies didn't have his hands, so-"

"I know, Inspector." The Doctor paused. "And I know you mean well, but-" she cut off when the Inspector stepped forwards, but it was another false alarm.

They lapsed into silence again, just the rushing of the river and the sound of wind in the trees nearby. Doctor Ogden had to admit to herself that the possibility of Detective Murdoch having survived the fall alone was slim, but she still held out hope- she wouldn't be able to think about anything else until the detective was found. Be that alive, or-

Brackenreid took another step forwards, then tensed. "Doctor, I think they've-"

"Sir! Down here!"

Both the watchers were on their feet in seconds, skidding down the escarpment to the riverside path, then running towards Crabtree's call. The constable greeted them breathlessly.

"Sir, Doctor, there's a body half in the water, it's been caught on a branch, we can't quite-"

"Move aside, Crabtree, let's have a look." the Inspector ordered, as Doctor Ogden pushed past.

Joining her, he saw exactly what Crabtree meant- the person's arm had been caught on an overhanging branch a few feet into the river, and the rest of them bobbed limply in the current, threatening to be swept away at any moment. Almost before the Inspector could compute all this, Doctor Ogden gasped before splashing into the water, freeing the body from the branch and dragging it back to shore with an effort. Even before it was pulled up onto the grass, it was clear to everyone that it was Detective Murdoch- but he was heavily injured.

The most obvious of these was the wrenched shoulder, the result of a chance that had apparently saved his life, but trickles of blood disappearing below battered shirt collar told of an unseen head wound. Between them, Crabtree and the Inspector carried the Detective carefully up the slope to the ledge from earlier, laying him in the patchy shade of the bushes. The Doctor began to tend his wounds.

"Could one of you get me some bandages- a first aid kit?" she asked, without looking round, "And inspector, do you have a knife on you?"

Handing it over wordlessly, Doctor Ogden proceeded to cut away the Detective's suit jacket, shirt, and waistcoat, trying not to jog the injured shoulder more than necessary. This revealed more wounds- general bruising, as well as a nasty cut on his arm where the branch had grabbed him that might have been done by a razor. Jackson returned with a first aid kit, and the Doctor set to work, listening to the Inspector's conversation in the background.

"Any sign of Gillies?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Well keep looking. I want him found, understand? Alive…or dead."

"Yes, sir."

Footsteps retreated, and indistinct commands were called along the riverbank. Just as the Doctor was standing up, there was a groan from near her feet, and she dropped to her knees again. Inspector Brackenreid hovered behind her, watching Detective Murdoch come around.

"I…Julia? What…where am I?"

"You're safe.

She helped him to sit up, then supported him as he staggered upright. Taking a few shaky steps, he collapsed to sit on the log that the Doctor herself had occupied earlier. She fixed him with an encouraging smile, saying "You're going to be alright.". In the background, the Inspector returned to his watch of the search parties, gun once again poised.

With the Detective still in a state of shock, he remained silent as the Doctor bandaged his arm and began dabbing at his head wound. After a few minutes, she spoke again.

"Are you ready for the shoulder?"

Taking his vague noise of assent and pained nod as a yes, she braced herself before pulling hard, the shoulder popping back into place with a sickening crunch. Detective Murdoch cried out, unable to stop himself, good hand reaching first for the centre of the pain, then for the security of Julia's embrace.

"You alright?" she asked, knowing that he couldn't be anywhere near.

The Inspector joined them, having waited his turn. "You're damn lucky that branch hung you up, Murdoch," he started, "you were unconscious when we found you…" He trailed off in the wake of continued, pained coughs, the detective standing up to try and regain his composure.

Doctor Ogden placed his good hand to steady to the bad arm, the asked the question that had been on her lips for minutes. "Why did you jump?"

"He was getting away…" Murdoch replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, "…what would you have done?"

Both heads bowed in recognition. Julia would have done the same in a heartbeat, and Murdoch would do it again without a second thought. The approach of Crabtree and another constable roused them, and Murdoch stepped forwards, anxious to see if his leap of faith had paid off.

"Any sign of him?"

"Sir, the river gets fast and deep down there, if he was still handcuffed- there's no way…"

"You didn't see him?" Murdoch's tone was urgent, almost pleading, and Crabtree drew a breath before replying.

"No, sir."

"George!"

There was no anger in the word, just desperation. Crabtree had rarely seen this side of his superior before, but knew without question that the Detective would not rest until something was done- and he needed to rest, desperately.

"Sir, w- we'll keep looking. We'll keep looking a- we'll find him."

"William, let's get you back and warmed up." Doctor Ogden cut in, taking Murdoch by his good arm and trying to lead him towards the waiting police carriages.

But he turned away, looking at the river with the same desperate stare he had fixed George with. Clearly, he wanted to search until Gillies was found, but the Doctor knew that reclaiming one person from the river had been a small marvel. To get answers to both her questions would be nothing short of a miracle.

"It's over William…" she stated, nervous fiddling with the bloody cloth in her fingers almost betraying her, "…we have to believe that!"

The detective half shook his head, refusing to accept this uncertain verdict, then started to take himself off towards the carriages, walking like a man in a trance. After watching him for a moment, Doctor Ogden followed, unable to truly and wholly believe that this was the last they would hear of James Gillies.

**Author's Note:**

> ta daaa
> 
> I enter yet another apparently small fandom! From watching the series a while ago, I bookmarked some areas where codas were sorely needed, and I'm just now getting round to writing them as I re-watch the show. Hope to do more on this soon :D


End file.
